


Victim & Villain

by wipvanwrinkle



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Canon - Cartoon, F/F, Forest Sex, Post-Spring Unsprung, Pre-Way Too Wonderland, The Storybook of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/pseuds/wipvanwrinkle
Summary: Duchess loves to dance in the woods.  Poppy comes to visit her.  For the first time Duchess finds comfort in another as the Storybook of Legends begins the story of the Swan Princess.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



> This is almost entirely cartoon canon. I did draw a few details from the books, but nothing that contradicted the cartoon and nothing too big.

Duchess danced alone in the forest. Her graceful steps never broke the surface of the lake that was her dance floor. There was no music to be heard, but she had memorized and internalized the music to the point that she didn’t need to hear it with her ears to be able to dance to it. The music was as much a part of her story as the words printed upon a page.

When Duchess stopped the sound of clapping rang out. She turned her gaze to the only person watching her: Poppy O’Hair. She was one of the twin daughters of the previous Rapunzel. Technically, Poppy had no story to inherit. It was her sister Holly that would become the next Rapunzel. The whole Rebel and Royal thing was essentially moot for the girl as she had no story to conform to or reject.

“That was beautiful, Duchess,” Poppy said.

“Of course it was,” Duchess preened. “I was the one dancing after all.” While it was still up in the air over whether Duchess or Justine was the overall best dancer in the school when it came to ballet specifically Duchess was without equal.

She moved over to Poppy with light, delicate steps, moving easily from the surface of the lake to the hard ground of the forest. Duchess moved over to a stump and sat down. Poppy moved behind her, setting her purse next to Duchess. Poppy began the task of freeing Duchess’s hair, brushing out the white and black strands. The feel of Poppy’s brush through her hair was soothing to Duchess. It was different from the way her grandmother had brushed her hair.

“It isn’t fair,” Duchess said. “Why does Ashlynn get to still be the next Cinderella and date Hunter? Half the school should hate Apple and the other half should hate Raven, but they still adore them and somehow the two are still friends with each other. Why do they get to have everything and I don’t?”

As Duchess complained, Poppy’s stokes continued evenly, and without interruption. “Well, Duchess,” Poppy said without any judgement in her words, “you aren’t exactly nice to people. Apple and Raven are both still popular because they are both genuinely nice people that would do almost anything to help another. But, you’re right, it isn’t fair.”

For once Duchess found herself at a loss for words. This was the first time anyone had ever acknowledged that it wasn’t fair for her. She was used to accusations and words of anger being hurled at her as she tried to take someone’s place in their story, but no one had ever before at least conceded that her fairy tale fate sucked.

“It isn’t fair that your mother has been trapped in the body of a swan for your entire life. It isn’t fair that if you follow your destiny that your only options are to be the White Swan victim or the Black Swan villain, either way you’ll be miserable at the end. You could rebel against your story, but that would mean giving up what little prestige your story gives you. It isn’t fair that everybody else that wants to follow their stories, but wants to change a few things, are able to find loopholes that let them have their cake and eat it too.”

Duchess wanted to say something to hurt Poppy. She didn’t want to let the other girl know how much those words meant to her. Duchess didn’t want to be hurt, like her one day destined prince was going to hurt her no matter whether she was the White or Black Swan. Instead she remained oddly silent. Tears were gathering in her eyes.

“Duchess?” Poppy asked. The brushing stopped and she moved in front of Duchess, crouching down to be on her eye level. Duchess saw no condescension in her eyes.

“Why? Why are you being so nice to me?” Duchess finally managed to get out. “You come here every day to watch me dance and every day you brush out my hair and redo it. Are you trying to find some way to trick me? Pretending to be my friend so that you can get all my secrets and share them with everybody? Doing research for your sister’s next disgusting book?” Duchess was still bitter about the book Holly had published where she had changed Duchess’s story from being the Swan Princess to being the Mouse Princess. 

“Because you’re lonely and no matter what path you choose to take I want to be able to tell the others how beautifully you danced.”

Duchess moved quickly, without thinking. She lunged for Poppy. Duchess could feel the other girl tense up, but Duchess buried her face in Poppy’s shoulder and cried. She cried like she hadn’t cried since her grandmother explained why her parents weren’t around. She felt Poppy’s arms wrap around her.

Far away in Wonderland, the Storybook of Legend came to life. Ink began to spill across pages that nobody was reading. It was telling the story of the Swan Princess, Duchess’s version. It told the story of a beautiful girl, who was both the tragic victim who yearned for love and the villainess who sabotaged her own happiness. It told how a girl without a destiny came to care for the Swan Princess. The pages described the growing feelings in both girls in a way that only an omniscient narrator could. The Storybook of Legend paused in its story as it caught up to where the two girls were now.

Duchess pulled away from Poppy as her sobbing slowed. Crying was never as pretty as it looked in the books and Duchess was no exception. Duchess was scared as she looked Poppy in the eyes. She was going to make fun of her. She was going to embarrass her. Duchess needed to hurt Poppy before Poppy could hurt her. 

Poppy’s lips locked with Duchess’s. Duchess wanted to pull away. This wasn’t right. She was supposed to be with a prince, not some hairdresser. Her destined prince…who was supposed to one day either betray her or choose to die. No matter if she was the White Swan or the Black Swan, she wouldn’t get to keep the prince. But Poppy wasn’t a prince, she didn’t have to betray or abandon her. It was okay as long as she still went through with her story, right? 

Duchess began to slowly, hesitantly return the kiss. Maybe being a swan or a hated villainess wouldn’t be so bad if she had at least one person who still cared about her? As Duchess slowly admitted to herself that this was something that she wanted, a love that wouldn’t abandon her, she slowly became more proactive. 

Her fingers were exploring Poppy’s body. She’d never done this at all before, let alone with another girl. They broke the kiss and looked at each other. Duchess’s lips turned up in a bit of a smirk as she began removing Poppy’s clothing. She expected the other girl to object, to push her away. There was no way that she’d want to be with somebody like Duchess. Poppy just rolled her eyes and began undoing the laces of Duchess’s dress. The expression on Duchess’s face changed from the Black Swan’s smirk to the White Swan’s smile. It was something that few had ever seen on her.

Poppy gently pushed Duchess onto the grass. White and black hair was sprayed out on the grass around her. Duchess watched as Poppy lowered her head onto one of Duchess’s breasts. Poppy began kissing, kneading, sucking at the claimed breast. Duchess found that it felt good, better than she thought it would. 

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do,” Duchess said softly. She’d never had sex before and she really didn’t know what she was supposed to be doing for her partner.

Poppy let go of Duchess’s breast and turned her face up to look at her. With one hand she took Duchess’s, kissing her knuckles. “This is my first time too. But I’ve read some of Holly’s steamier books, the ones she hides from Mom and Dad. We can figure it out together.”

Poppy let go of Duchess’s hand and began moving further down. Duchess watched as Poppy pulled down at her tights and panties. Even if this was a new experience to Duchess, she wasn’t so naïve as to not realize what the other girl was going to do. Poppy’s head plunged between Duchess’s legs. It wasn’t long until she felt Poppy’s tongue exploring her.

Duchess let out a soft moan at the surprising pleasure. She didn’t want Poppy to stop. With her own hands Duchess reached down and ran her fingers through Poppy’s short hair. The texture was slightly different between the part that was dyed and the part that wasn’t. The pleasure inside Duchess was building up in her in waves. 

“Poppy, don’t stop,” Duchess pleaded. She didn’t know if Poppy was even considering stopping but she didn’t want to chance it. Another moan escaped Duchess’s lips as Poppy’s inquisitive tongue found a place where she was particularly sensitive.

Duchess’s orgasm came all at once. The pleasure completely enveloped her. She uttered a cry that was closer to a honk than any noise a proper princess should make. Poppy’s head shot up with an inquisitive look on her face.

“Did I do alright?”

“Y-yeah,” Duchess gasped out. “You did fine.” Duchess was panting, but as soon as she caught her breath she began to smirk. There was something different in the quality of the smirk. It was still coming from her Black Swan side, but it wasn’t a malicious as it normally looked. Duchess grabbed hold of Poppy’s shoulder and rolled them over so that Poppy was on her back and Duchess was on top. Duchess repositioned herself to be about where Poppy had been on her. “Now it’s your turn. I’m a quick learner. I do have some of the best grades in the school.”

Poppy nodded to Duchess. For the first time in her life Duchess did something entirely for the pleasure of somebody else.

In Wonderland the Storybook of Legends continued telling its story. The girl without a destiny accepted and loved both the Black and White Swan, realizing that they were just two different sides of the girl she loved. To pick only one would be to deny who the Swan Princess really was at heart. The two both lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
